Erik and the bet
Erik makes a bet with his friend Jess and must use Freddy and his gang to get it done,but it doesn't turn out the way he expected. They also run into another character that wasn't expected to be seen. Characters *Erik *Jess *Bo *Flora *Atticus *Lance Trivia *On April 17 2016,Avation deleted the story from fanfiction because the story didn't focus on the main characters. Story Jess and Flora gets pushed into a office by Atticus,then he leaves closing a door and appears with Erik,Bo and Lance from a room overlooking the office,"Are you sure about this Erik?"The four just smiled,Erik went up to the intercom."Come on Jess,You said that You and Flora were one of the best couples in Emperor Land. You also were the one who made that bet with me." Flashback Erik and Bo waddles to Jess and Flora,"So Guys you willing to perform on stage today with us." "Sorry Erik,Flora and I got plans."Erik wasn't going to give up."Come on now Jess,You know that friends don't back out besides friends help each other."They just smiled back,"We bet you if you can make us laugh we will perform."Erik just nodded,"Alright then come along."The four met up with Atticus and Lance then made their to a cave,there inside they found a portal."Geez Erik,where did you get this thing." "Lets just say that I was in contact with different universes." The six then went into the portal,On the other side was a closed door with Five Nights At Freddy's written on it."Alright just what are you planning for us,Erik?"He had no response,All he got in return was Atticus suddenly pushing both his mate and himself towards the door. Flashback Ends Flora was giving off a scared expression,"Erik you know I'm really scared off things that involve horror games." "Sorry Guys,but you got yourselves into it." "He is right Flora,we got ourselves into it." Meanwhile Erik turned the intercom off and reached for a button on the panel and pressed it,He then looked at his three friends."Time to go to step one,Bo hand me that telephone. I'll use the voice changer." 12AM (Phone rings)"Hello!Hello!Hello Um,Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.I am here to talk to you about some of the things you about your first day here,I actually worked in that office before you so there's been crazy stuff going on in there,I know that may sound bad and it may be a creepy place but I can assure there is nothing to worry about. Um the animatronics here do tend to wonder around at night,concerning your safety. If they happen to see you after hours,they might not think your a person. They will try to stuff you inside a suit,Just try to check the cameras and make sure they don't come into the they do use those spare freddy masks located below you desk. Last time I do got to warn you about the puppet and the music box,So yeah have a good night."(Phone call ends) 1AM Erik puts the phone back and sits back on the chair,"Now all we can do is sit back and watch they play out."Erik then press another button."Guys,Go to work."On the stage,Toy Bonnie,Freddy,and Chica suddenly became active.,The three argued about who should go first. In the end,Freddy got to go first,Then Bonnie,Last Chica. 2AM The two penguins in the office stared into the middle hallway to the sound of stepping,Flora turned on the light and they both saw the first Chica trying to scare them in a funny expression. Feeling annoyed Jess threw one of the Freddy Masks at Chica,hitting it and knocking it out."Nice throw Lover Boy." "Nothing to it." Bo looks on as Chica was suddenly knocked out,"You sure they are able to do that Erik!" "If that is a way to defend themselves then yes." Both of them were quiet as there was the sound of crawling in the vent,then laughing. Jess and Flora suddenly look to the right and stare at Balloon Boy,Then Foxy came into the room and started singing."Do what you want cause a pirate can be free,You are a pirate. Yar-Har-Fiddle-dee-dee,Being a pirate is alright with me!" They got so annoyed they placed their heads on the desk and banged it with their flippers five times. Both the Animatronics then stopped and exited the office. 3AM After Suddenly there was a loud alarm that sounded the office,in the camera screen. It showed a danger signal,Remembering what the phone guy said Jess winded up the music box to keep Marionette inside.Seconds later that annoying alarm sounded again,That puppet is going to escape."That's it!Flora stay here."Jess dashes out into the hallway and throws a heavy sandbag over the large present just at Marionette slowly raised out.*Sigh*Toy Freddy saw what happened and said, "Uh uh Your Cheating." Jess said"I DONT CARE!" 4AM Jess comes back into the office,"Sorry Flora I had to do it."Just then Toy Bonnie rushed down Hallway 3 and stared at both of the penguins. Jess Pointed at Toy Bonnie,"Look!"Toy Bonnie gets wide-eyed and runs back to the other side of the hall."These Animatronics are weird."Just then Flora sees Bonnie at about to enter through the door at Hallway 2,"Umm No!"She immediately closes it."Too Weird." Meanwhile Erik,Bo,and Atticus watched everything."They are not even trying to make them laugh." Erik was shaking his head in disbelief,With the animatronics fitted voice command he said."Stop fooling around Guys!Go and make security guards laugh!" Toy Chica went to Mangle,"I am going to go in the vent and make the security guards laugh but first Let me take a selfie."Hip hop music suddenly comes on and a photos comes pouring in showing Toy Bonnie and Mangle fighting then Chica dropping the camera. 5AM Back in the office,The two penguins both had headphones on listening and singing along with"It's Been So Long" "I don't know what I was thinking,leaving my child behind now I suffer the curse and Now I am all these guilt and sadness coming to haunt me forever."Unknown to them,Freddy quietly entered the office and took off their headphones.Both of them stared in shock."Ahhh." "Get your hand off her bud." Freddy ended up laughing and running away,but suddenly and somehow a golden freddy head floated around the annoyed penguins while singing."Spooky Scary Skeletons" The whole body was revealed as it ran back across the hallway. Erik was deeply in disbelief,"It wasn't suppose to be like this,why aren't these animatronics doing what I am saying." Another animatronic was in the middle hallway again,this time it was Toy Chica still with her eyes and beak."Oh great what will this one do now?"It was staying still in the hallway holding a cupcake. Both of the penguins looked deeply into it's the cupcake's eyes,They just kept staring until the cupcake suddenly turned into a dark green pyramid. (X-Files Theme plays in background) Illuminati Confirmed XD Chica looked at the pyramid then back at the two penguins,who only chuckled. In the control room,The four penguins laughed loudly to the sudden joke. 6AM All the animatronics went back to their original locations and deactivated,Erik,Bo,and Atticus went down and met up with Jess and Flora. "I am sorry for making you go through that Jess." "You don't need to worry Erik,I am your friend we'll perform with you and like you said,friends help each other."The two males smile for a short time as suddenly the portal begins to shake,"ERIK WHAT IS HAPPENING!" "It just a faulty wire Jess,please calm...DOWWWWWWWWWN!"Erik gets sucked into the portal first,Everyone else was too. After going through a tunnel of lights,Everyone emerged from the portal,"Is everyone alright?" "Yeah." Lance was the first to ask one simple question,"Where are we anyway Erik?" "According to my GPS,We are..." "Whats with all these drawings."Everyone turned to Flora who was staring at colored drawings,they showed children playing with animatronics. "Wait this can't be right,if I remember correctly these drawings would mean..." "Freddy Fazbears!"Atticus finished what Erik was about to say. Just then there was the sound of metal hitting metal,The five rushed to where the noise was coming the door they say a purple figure holding a axe and slashing it against a animatronic,Bo was shocked,"Is that Purple Guy?" "Looks like him and He is killing Freddy!" The animatronic was already cut into pieces,Purple Guy...you know what I am just call him Vincent,He suddenly turned and stared at the Emperors."Aww Shoot RUN!" So they all ran as Vincent chased after then swinging the axe,they all ended up running into the Employees Only Room and locking the door. "Quick grab something to knock him out with." Everyone looks around boxes in the room,only to find nothing but helmets and baseball bats. Thankfully Erik found one of Foxy's Pistols,however Vincent at that time broke part of the door off with the axe. He was just stared with a creepy smile,Erik quickly pulled the pistol infront of Vincent. "Get REKT!" Erik was about to pull the trigger when Vincent burst through the door and pend him to the floor. Trying to save their best friend,Atticus and Lance repeatedly hit the purple figure with bats. However the effort was in vain,Vincent turned to them. "This is the part where your suppose to run away." "O-okay!"Both had no choice but to leave their unconscious best friend behind. Both the penguins ran out of the room and joined Jess in the office,Both of them closed the doors and stared in fear as Vincent appeared at the left side window. Trying to calm themselves down Atticus,Lance,and Jess turned on the radio which was currently playing Toreador March. That only made it worst,Vincent's smile became creeper. Finally Atticus had enough,"Jess,Lance Get out of here,I'll take care of him!" "What No not your not fighting alone Atticus." The Three of them looked at Vincent,he somehow manage to hack into the door's lock and pull it open,The three charged at the figure only to be thrown back into the office and knocked out. Meanwhile Bo and Flora hid in the last stall of the girls bathroom,They were breathing quietly in fear. None of them said a word,"Where are you guys!" Both of their eyes went wide,Vincent walked to the last stall. Only screaming can be heard as the security cameras bugged out. Sometime later Erik woke up with pain going through his head,he wasn't shocked. He was in a grumpy mood due feeling his beak and flippers tied up again,It took a while for his vision to clear up. Erik's first sight was Vincent stared down at him with a deep smile,"Hello little birdie you lost or something?" Erik was silent,he stared down at the ground,wanting answers Vincent was only kind enough to untie his beak. "Where are my friends,you purple kelpsucker." Vincent pulled out a detonator and pressed it,Spilling Atticus,Bo and the Others out of a trapdoor located above Erik,all in the same condition as him."Since you seen me kill to that animatronic there,Your all witnesses so I am going to kill YOU ALL. But first I need to do something." Vincent walked out and slammed to door. Shortly after he left,Everyone was trying to bite the ropes off with their beaks. It seemed like hours passed but the last rope finally came off. They slowly sneaked into the hallway and found Vincent chopping Foxy into pieces,"It is time guys,Bo your up." The Living Tonestone - Die In A Fire (Bo)I really hate you Stop getting in our way We lost my patience When are you gonna decay (Erik)I want to throw you out Just like my broken Ipad If you'll come back once more It will be painful you'll see (Bo&Flora)I hope you die in a fire Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire (Jess&Lance)Hope you'll be taken apart Hope this is what you desire (Erik)It's almost over Why can't you just let it fly Vincent lugged at the six penguins hoping to knock one of them down,but he soon stopped in his tracks. He thought he was started have humiliations of five of them turning into the five children he killed. He was not,five souls appeared beside each penguin. Feeling afraid Vincent backed away and into the backroom,closely followed by the eleven figures. (Lance)Don't be afraid It's not the first time you'll die Your machical Axe click Sounds like when I broke your bones (All)Once We get our second chance, We won't leave you alone I hope you die in a fire (Erik)Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire Hope you'll be taken apart Hope this is what you desire (All)I hope you die in a fire (Bo&Flora)Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire Hope you'll be taken apart Hope this is what you desire. Vincent was cornered,a ghost made it's move and followed him around the backroom a few times. He then somehow manage to sneak into a suit he seem in the corner. (All)I hope you die in a fire The yellow suit was laughing at the penguins and the ghost,but unexpectedly a loud rip filled the air and blood started bursting from the suit."OH GOD!" Bo and Flora looked away as Vincent fell to his heels,the mumbled screaming can clearly be heard. There was another sudden rip that filled the air,more blood was visible. He began screaming for help but no one dared to help him,"Lets go."The Penguins and Ghost left him as his right arm became twisted,"HELP!Somebody!" The screaming continued until the six penguin jumped back into the portal. The six arrived outside the portal back at Emperor Land,"Okay Guys lets forget about what we all saw back there." "No Kidding Erik" "Jess Lets focus on the deal we made right." "You said it" The six hurries to the stage where everyone was waiting,the two couples took their positions. Freddy and the gang were also on stage manning the instruments. Don't Stop Believing - Journey (Bo)Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere (Erik)Just a city boy Born and raised in Emperor Land He took the midnight train goin' anywhere (Jess&Flora)A singer in a smoky room A smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on. The crowd cheered to the singing,most of them joining into the words. The two couples continued singing and started dancing later more couples got up on stage joined in. (All)Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights, people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night (Guitar) (Erik&Bo)Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time (Jess&Flora)Some will win, some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on (Lance)Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights, people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night (All)Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' Streetlights, people Don't stop believin' Hold on... Streetlights, people Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' Streetlights, people "Thanks for the help Guys,it really means something to us." "No problem Erik,Thank you for getting us involved." Trivia This is the fourth story to involve a crossover of Five Nights At Freddy's, here are the others involving them. *Five Nights at Ramón's (including sequels) by NewMarioFan65 *Happy Feet - Darker Times and Happy Feet: The Final Stretch by MegalexMaster Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers